


What's Really Going On?

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 1 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Stacie had a family related tragedy making her too miserable to rehearse with the Bellas. But without an explanation, Aubrey is determined to get the truth out of her one way or another.





	What's Really Going On?

At Bellas rehearsal the day before semi-finals,

"Alright, Bellas. The semi-finals are tomorrow, we have much to do today." Aubrey said as she took a head count noticing somebody missing. "Uh, where's Stacie?" She asked.

"She sent me a text. It said 'I'm too miserable to rehearse today.'" Chloe said.

"Did she say why?" Aubrey asked.

"No. I'm guessing she didn't want to talk about it." Chloe said.

"Well, I'm gonna find out what's going on one way or another." Aubrey said.

"Careful, Aubrey; she might be telling the truth." Chloe warned her.

"Or she could be lying as an attempt to skip rehearsal." Aubrey fired back.

"Well, either way, we'll deal with it later." Chloe said.

* * *

After rehearsal that same day, the two arrived outside Stacie's dorm room.

"Stacie Conrad, I know you're in there!" Aubrey bellowed banging on Stacie's door. "You missed rehearsal today and I want to know why!" She yelled.

"Aubrey, STOP! Like I said, she could be telling the truth and maybe she IS rather miserable right now. And you yelling at her is not making things any better." Chloe intervened. "Let me try." She said as she knocked on Stacie's door. "Stacie, it's Chloe." She said as she knocked again. "Come on, Stacie, I'm sorry for the way Aubrey yelled at you. If you really are miserable, at least talk to me about it. Maybe I can help you through whatever it is." She said as Stacie opened the door looking depressed.

"Hey, Chloe." Stacie said tearfully.

"May we come in?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Stacie said as she motioned for Aubrey & Chloe to enter. Chloe sat down on Stacie's bed while Aubrey stood at the door.

"So what's going on? You can tell me; I'll understand." Chloe said.

"Okay...yesterday I got a phone call from my mom." Stacie said.

"And what'd she say?" Chloe asked.

"It was about my dad." Stacie said as she began to sob. "He...died." She said causing Aubrey & Chloe to gasp.

"What?" Chloe asked as Stacie cried on Chloe's shoulder. "Stacie, I am so sorry for your loss." She said.

"Thanks, Chloe." Stacie said.

"Stacie, I am so sorry for yelling. I didn't know what you were going through." Aubrey said.

"It's okay. I guess I should've explained myself when I texted Chloe." Stacie said.

"That would've helped. Listen, why don't you take the rest of the day to grieve. And if you can't buck up for tomorrow, we'll go on without you." Aubrey said.

"Thanks, Aubrey." Stacie said.

"No problem. If you pull yourself together by tomorrow, the bus leaves at 9am." Aubrey said.

"Okay. I'll try to make it." Stacie said.

"Great. We'll leave you alone for now. And I'm also very sorry for your loss." Aubrey said as she & Chloe left Stacie's dorm room.

Fortunately, Stacie DID manage to pull herself together and showed up in time to leave for the semi-finals.

TO BE CONTINUED in Time & Tension.


End file.
